Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a thin film transistor, and in particular it relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional process of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate, an active layer is defined to correspond to a gate electrode and serve as a channel layer after forming the gate electrode and a gate line. Another metal layer is then formed, which includes a source electrode and a drain electrode on two sides of the active layer, and a data line connecting to the source electrode. Only a gate dielectric layer is disposed between the data line and the gate line at their overlapping location. The thickness of the gate dielectric layer should be reduced to reduce the driving current of the thin film transistor. However, the capacitance between the data line and the gate line will be larger with a thinner gate dielectric layer, thereby increasing the loading of the overlapping location of the data line and the gate line. In other words, the conventional structure cannot simultaneously reduce the driving current of the thin film transistor and reduce the capacitance between the data line and the gate line.
Accordingly, a novel thin film transistor substrate is called for to simultaneously reduce the driving current of the thin film transistor and reduce the capacitance between the data line and the gate line.